Halo meats Zelda Survivor
by TotallyAwallZipidyYadaloo
Summary: After the road trip, Every one falls out of the sky onto a deserted island where they are greeted by Jason and I, The road trip group notices a few new faces... such as Mendoza and Hakuyo.
1. Jason in a tree and Moldy cookies

I was bored. so I took my real life friends and a mixture of video games movies and shows. And turned it into survivor. May the best man win.. Or the most insane man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tazy and Jason pop on screen on the beach of some freakishly deserted island  
  
Tazy: Welcome to Insane Survivor! Jason and I here'll be hosting!  
  
Tazy glares at Jason in his swim trunks  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Tazy: You look cuter in uniform.. Ya know? Wait, Did I say that out loud?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Tazy: Get your uniform on Jason! NOW!  
  
Jason: EEP!  
  
Jason runs off  
  
Tazy: Okay the teams are. Tema 1: Master Chief, Legato, Jim Hawking, Shinigami, Link, Gaz, Ruto, Miyu, Vash, Inuyahsa, Lupin, Kenji, Hakuyo, SGT. Stacker, Linshi, Rin, Yellow pikmin, combat flood, Luigi, TY, Saiae, Ganon, Chips dubbo, Ijiro, Jiro, Cortana, Parn, Deedlet, Julius, -pants-, Goemon, Epona, Malon, Yusuke, Hiei,, elite, Zim, blue pikmin, Sakura, Redead, Mononoke, moro, Spike, Faye, and Shinigami.  
  
Tazy: Every one else on the other team.  
  
Jason comes out of the forest in his U.S. Marine uniform.  
  
Tazy clings to him  
  
Jason screams and runs into the forest  
  
Tazy: Glares and points to the forest. "First pick your names quickly."  
  
Teams huddle and start talking to each other suggesting names  
  
---Team one---  
  
Master chief: Blue team?  
  
Legato: Mad men  
  
Pikmin shouts in his cute little voice: Pikmin!  
  
Spike: Hunters?  
  
Elite: Warp Warp!  
  
Everyone stares at the elite: That's it! We are the warp warps!  
  
--Team two-  
  
Dr. Halsey: May I suggest an intelligent name that shows we're strong and smart  
  
CAPtain Keyes: Nah..  
  
Kenshin: Kage Boushi?  
  
Red pikmin: Pikmin.  
  
Sailor moon: The moon babes  
  
Mendoza: Is it me or does she think that we men are females  
  
Grunt: Tin men!  
  
Jet: Man your arms  
  
Jena huh?  
  
Tazy: okay teams what are your names!  
  
Jim hawking: We're the Warp warps  
  
Mendoza turns towards Tazy and shouts  
  
Mendoza: We're the moldy cookie crumbs!  
  
Admiral stanforth: Nice name choice dumb @#$%&  
  
Stanforth twitches  
  
Doctor halsey slaps the admiral.  
  
Styanforth: OW PAIN!  
  
Jena snickers evilly  
  
Tazy: Okay, first team to find Jason and brings him back to me get to go to Tribal council..  
  
Teams take off  
  
---Moldy cookie crumbs---  
  
Dr. Halsey: If I'm correct he should be-  
  
Grunt: Right there! Enemy!  
  
Every one looks up a coconut tree the grunt pointed to.  
  
Wolfwood: That's him alright  
  
Zelda: Some one's gotta get him down  
  
Gir zooms up the tree with Jason  
  
---Warp Warps---  
  
Elite: Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp!!!!!! Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp Warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp warp Warp Warp Warp!!!!  
  
Gaz: I'm going to kill. That. Thing.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll do it for ya.  
  
Master Chief and Stacker: That's our enemy.. we'll kill it.  
  
---Moldy cookie crumbs---  
  
sesshoumaru pulls out the tensaiga at cut the tree down  
  
Jena catches Jason.  
  
Ashitaka catches Gir  
  
Gir: I love you.  
  
Ashitaka drops gir on the ground  
  
Gir: ow.  
  
Jena: That's convenient.. A robot in a dog costum.  
  
Dr. Halsey: Barely convincing..  
  
Jena drags Jason back to taz  
  
---Warp Warps---  
  
Flood gurgle crush  
  
Lupin: I stepped on something.  
  
MC: looks at Lupin's foot  
  
Chips: Looks like ya stepped on flood mate!  
  
Lupin: Eww..  
  
Lupin wipes the bottom of his shoe on a tree  
  
Tazy over some intercom installed all over the island: Moldy cookie crumbs win!  
  
---Tribal council---  
  
Jason: here we are at tribal council. you peeps know the rules. go vote and stuff  
  
After a half an hour every one's finished voting  
  
Jason starts snoring  
  
Tazy hops into the giant goron vase and her voice echoes inside it  
  
Tazy: First vote, Dr. Halsey 2nd vote, Admiral stanforth, other votes: Grunt, Sesshoumaru, Jet, Mendoza, Jena, Jet, Gir, Gir, Ganon, Gir, Ashitaka, a bunch of scribbles, God? What? Jason, Rei, Gir, Admiral stanforth, Gir, Stanforth, Gir, Stanforth, Halsey, Gir, Stanforth, Stanforth, Gir, Gir , Gir, They're all stanforths and girs!. well. except this Knives one..  
  
Tazy counts the girs and stanforths  
  
Tazy: Gir's Out!  
  
Jason wakes up and attatches gir to trebuchet and launches him off the island and salutes  
  
Gir: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! I saw a squirrel!  
  
Jena blinks 


	2. Hula Dances and The Crest whitening toot...

Okay! Next chapy! n.n in this chapter Captain Keyes dresses up as a hula girl and. well. hula.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
---Moldy cookie crumbs---  
  
Captain Keyes is on the beach hulaing and stuff in a grass skirt  
  
Jena: I think he's gone AWL.  
  
Zelda: I think it looks cute  
  
Jena: What the @#$%&  
  
Dr. Halsey walks out of the girls tent  
  
Halsey: What the?  
  
Jena: Don't ask. He's gone AWL. Let Him be AWL. I have a camera.  
  
Jena films Keyes hulaing a stuff  
  
Shiek: Odd..  
  
Mario: Neat  
  
---Warp Warps---  
  
Elite throws MC into the ocean while he's still asleep  
  
MC sinks to the bottom of the ocean  
  
Saiae stares ---Tazy & Jason---  
  
Jason throws a hollow grenades with messages inside them at the camps  
  
---Moldy cookie crumbs---  
  
Grenade hits keyes on the head  
  
Keyes passes out  
  
Jena: KEWL!  
  
Talon: Home cooked grunt any one?  
  
Jena twitches  
  
Halsey: I didn't know grunts were edible.  
  
Halsey sticks her finger in the gravy like stuff and tastes it  
  
Halsey: that isn't half bad.  
  
Jena is now barfing behind a tree with Zelda  
  
Jena: That's @#$%& disgusting! ---Warp Warps---  
  
Entire team is searching for MC  
  
Ruto clings to link's leg  
  
Link: Go check the sea or somethin' ruto!  
  
Ruto anything for you linky poo  
  
Linshi Glares at Ruto.  
  
Linshi: Don't call my father.. Linky poo.  
  
Ruto jumps into the ocean and looks around for MC under rocks and stuff  
  
MC is surrounded by fish  
  
Ruto eats a fish and sees chief then drags him out with the fish in her mouth  
  
Link is far far away be now.  
  
---Mold cookie crumbs---  
  
read the message  
  
Jena: what runs all day and night but has no legs.  
  
Zelda: A river does.  
  
---Warp Warps---  
  
every one meats at the river any way without the message  
  
Tazy: Wheres the other team?  
  
Jim: No idea  
  
Moldy cookie crumbs pop out of no where  
  
Tazy: okay teams today if you win you tribal council, food, and the magic bottle of tooth paste  
  
Stanforth: Toothpaste.. Yum..  
  
Jena: what?  
  
MC shrugs  
  
Keyes is awake now hulaing  
  
Tazy: Now put these coconut bras and hula skirts on and hula dance. Best dancer wins..  
  
Keyes does not need the hula skirt but puts the coconut bra on  
  
Gean: Gah! No way!  
  
Melfina puts hers on and tries dancing  
  
Mendoza: Squee!  
  
Mendoza Puts his on and dances with Keyes  
  
Tazy: So far competition is keyes Mendoza, MC, and uhh. Kenshin?  
  
Mendoza hulas straight into a tree then passes out  
  
Keyes starts doing ballet  
  
MC trips over a rock  
  
Tazy: Kenshin Wins!  
  
Every one tackles Kenshin the Moldy cookie crumbs congadulating him the warp warps trying to tear him to pieces  
  
---Back at camp: Cookies---  
  
Stanforth is trying to get the tooth paste out of the tube but fails so he squeezes it with all his strength and the magic crest whitening geanie comes out of it  
  
Stanforth: cool!  
  
Geanie: I will grant you 22 wishes  
  
Stanforth I wish our tent was a bacheler's pad.. and the women's was a.. uh. giant.. Hippy thingy.  
  
Geanie: Your wish is my command  
  
Boy's tent becomes a cool bacheler's pad and the womens tent becomes a giant tree with tie-dye stuff in it.  
  
Stanforth: Neat-o!  
  
---Warps---  
  
MC is still uncouscious  
  
Link: I'm bored  
  
Lupin: Every one is.  
  
Chips: if Jena and Mendoza were here there'd be a party going on  
  
(Nothing here, lets try the cookies again)  
  
--cookies---  
  
Stanforth's geanie is back in the tooth paste tube  
  
Jena is now beating the admiral for turning there tent into. a hippy place  
  
Stanforth: I wish the girls room was a really cool place for all the girls  
  
Stanforth's wish is granted  
  
Jena stops  
  
---Tribal council---  
  
Tazy instead of going through millions of names. Jason here is going to pick someone at random amd trebuchet the off the island  
  
Jason sighs and puts sailor moon on the trebuchet and launching her of the island  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boring chapter o.o;;; 


End file.
